


The Wolf of Domino

by Kaiba13Dragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is obsessed with werewolves, BAMF Seto Kaiba, Dogs, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Romance, Kaiba Seto Has Issues, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Pervy Kaiba Seto, Possessive Kaiba Seto, Post-Canon, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Some Humor, Survival Horror, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Talking Animals, Werebabies, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiba13Dragon/pseuds/Kaiba13Dragon
Summary: Stuck in the middle of nowhere on a moonlit night, Seto Kaiba becomes the prey of a vicious monster lurking in the fog.  After fighting for his life, can he come to terms with his new affliction?Will it consume and destroy him or will he conquer it?Can Domino city handle the wolf hidden among the sheep?And what about the pretty next door neighbor whom has the most alluring scent he has ever come across?





	1. Moonlit Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is where my near obsession with werewolves comes in handy. Using what I faintly remember (as it's been years sense I've watched the films) from American Werewolf in London and American Werewolf in Paris to twist a Yu-gi-oh version of the stories. Hence The Wolf of Domino. This story has been on my mind sense December of '18 so I'm excite to post the first chapter up.

 

The Moon was bright and full as it hung in the night sky. The marshy land below was  blanketed in a rolling fog, obscuring the green and lush foliage.

 

Seto Kaiba had come to the UK to oversee the founding of a new Kaiba Corp branch in London. He had given Roland and Isono the task of supervising the hiring and training of security detail; while he set off to scout out a possible location to open a future Kaiba Land park.

 

He was lost, out in the Scottish countryside with no goddamn signal. Seto was tired and just wanted to get back to his hotel in London.

 

Luckily enough, he had found an odd backwoods town. The town was tiny, probably only had one-hundred residents and looked rundown and old. Seto found the sole Inn and Tavern by the name of Devil’s Hound.

 

Once he was parked, and vehicle doors locked, he strode in. The townsfolk reminded him of Wheeler. Uncivilized, scruffy, and in dire need of a bath.

 

All the staff and patrons seemed tense and warry upon his entrance. Not really odd, it happened often enough with him being who he was. Seto made way to the front desk/bar  ignoring everyone’s hushed whispers.

 

The woman behind the bar was in her early twenties, with frizzy auburn hair pulled back with a fabric headband, her cheeks and nose were speckled with freckles and her blue eyes met his when he walked up.

 

“What’s the quickest way back to London?” Seto questioned the barmaid, and like a flip of a switch the entire atmosphere of the place changed. Everyone had gone dead silent, the brunette caught a few of the older patrons do a quick sign of the cross over themselves. Now the CEO was feeling a tad unnerved, but once he had the information he needed he would be out of this weird place.

 

“Oh, ye take the Southern road straight past the fields and through the moors. It’ll take ye a good hour drive.” the barmaid hesitated. As soon as the she mentioned going through the moors whispers started up.

 

The door on the backside of the building slammed open. An old man stood in the doorway, he looked well in his 80’s, his form hunched over, long gray listless hair balding on top, one eye was glassy with a deep jagged scar across it, and the other was alight with insanity. His good eye jumped person to person until his gaze landed on the young CEO.

 

“Beware the cursed moors! On moonlit nights, the devil’s hound lurks with’n the fog. Hunts n’ feasts upon beast or man.” the old man spouted.

 

Seto just snorted, “I’m not afraid of some rabid dog.”

 

The old man had practically been foaming at the mouth at his opinion.

 

“The devil’s hound is not a dog, laddie! The beast that lurks in the moors is a wolf-man. Hunting n’ killing all who enter its territory. Anywho survive an encounter would be better off dead, as the cursed passed will lead to transform when the moon hangs full. Only blood and death await those who enter the moors.” The old man informed the brunette angrly.

 

“Wolf-man? I don’t believe in pitiful fantasy stories.” Seto scoffed and tuned back to the barmaid, gave her a nod in thanks before he turned to leave. But he was stopped by her pale trembling hand desperately latched onto his wrist. He had turned to demand she release him, but paused.

 

The young woman was wide eyed and her frighten gaze once again met his.

 

“Sir, please stay the night. I can have a room fixed right up for ye.The moors not safe at night. People go in and never come back out.” The woman had pleaded.

 

“I’ll be fine.” He gave a huff and rolled his eyes as he shrugged the woman’s had off before he turned and headed out the door and back to his car.

 

Seto was sure whatever myth the town had was just that, a myth. He just hopped back into his car and headed in the direction the barmaid had informed him lead to London. Wanting to get as far away from the small town and from the crazy, addle minded townsfolk.

 

The drive past the fields was rather enjoyable, the night was calm and the moon hung pregnant in the air. It was halfway into the moors when his luck took a turn for the worst.

 

There was a loud pop after a particularly bad bump in the road. Getting out of his car Seto gave a groan of dismay. His front driver side tire was as flat as a pancake.

 

“Just great.” bemoaned the brunette as he leaned against the side of his car.

 

Seto was stuck with a flat tire in the middle of goddamn nowhere, leaning against his car with nothing, but his phone, a revolver and his wallet. At least it was a nice peaceful night and he could somewhat see thanks to the moonlight.

 

Seto, luckily was able to get enough service to shoot off a quick text to Roland. But it would probably be a few hours before either of his two bodyguards were able to get to his location.

 

All of a sudden the hair on the back of his neck rose, goosebumps spread along his arms and a chill ran down his spine. Seto became alert and glanced around the barren roadside. There was nothing around him, yet he felt the peculiar feeling he wasn’t truly alone.

It was quite, too quiet for such an rural area. _‘Why is it so silent?’_

 

Absolutely nothing, no night birds chirping, no insects buzzing, there wasn’t even a breeze blowing anymore. Something was wrong, slowly he reached inside his trenchcoat to the inner pocket where he kept his revolver.

 

His hand gripped it firmly, not yet withdrawing it from it’s hidden pocket. The low distant bay of a canine echoed around him and caused Seto to tense even further. The sound was a bit ways off so it was not an immediate danger, but one could never be too cautious.

 

Something growled in the darkness. It was close, too close for comfort. Whipping his head around at the sound of a branch snapping up the road at the front his car. Hand on the silver revolver, he turned to look at the road, azure eyes narrowed as he crept up closer to the noise.

 

Seto made it to the front tire before he caught movement to his left. He spun, and pointed his gun to the treeline. His back pressed to the car, he inched back towards the car door.

 

He made it, but just as his free hand reached the door handle he felt the car shift, the metal of the top buckling under something big and heavy. Seto froze, his back taunt, and his heart rate was pounding in his ears as a puff of air hit the back of his neck.

 

Seto slowly turned, to face what was atop his car. He came face to muzzle with a large furry humanoid mass. It’s snarling muzzle was no more than five inches from his face, and saliva dripped  from it’s bared razor sharp fangs.

 

The eyes were feral and yellow glowing in moonlight, the bristled fur was as dark as the night, and the moonlight reflecting off it was the only thing keeping this beast from fading into the darkened landscape.

 

“Shit.” Seto cursed softly.

 

The beast leapt at him, Seto nimbly dived to the side and rolled. It’s knife like claws sliced through the right shoulder of his trench coat and shirt with ease, and grazed the flesh of the burnett's shoulder. Seto rolled to a crouch position spun and fired his revolver.

 

The beast howled in pain as Seto hit his mark. A vindictive smirk graced his lips only for it to falter a second later as the wolf-like beast turned on him with a vicious snarl. It’s golden eyes blazing with vicious fury.

 

Seto’s eyes widened as it rose up to its full towering height, of 6’ 5”. The brunette took a step back, as the beast advanced on him.The beast’s clawed hand came up and easily sliced through the side of his car; like a hot knife through butter. The brunette winced, the sound of the metal of his car being shredded, similar to that of nails on a chalkboard. With that Seto chose to cut his losses.

 

He ran, leaping over roots and fallen tree limbs, but he could hear the beast behind him on four legs thick with muscle hot on his heels. Seto heard the beast divert off to the side, and after a minute the brunette slowed down. The thing probably thought to cut in front of him for an ambush.

 

He wasn’t called a genius for nothing and he was not about to die here. Now jogging through the woods, Seto striped out of his signature white trench coat making sure to smear a decent amount of his blood on the inside.

 

He dashed behind a large tree, leapt up onto an overhanging branch, left the coat dangling from the branch before continuing up. He jumped up to a higher branch just as an angry howl shattered the silence of the night. Seto quickly made his way up higher stopping midway up the tree, straddled the branch and aimed his revolvor down where he had left his coat.

 

The forest was dead silent. The beast was lurking nearby. Seto’s heart was pounding in his chest as he waited and listened for any hint of the thing’s location. Movement from the shadows caught his attention, his cobalt gaze watched as with inhuman speed his coat was attacked, feral growls and the sound of his coat being shred reached his ears.

 

Seto took a moment to steady his aim, when the beast froze from it’s frenzied attack having finally caught on that it did not attack him, the brunette fired another shot and the beast slumped to the ground. He had shot it directly in chest. He sighed and relaxed back against the tree and closed his eyes. He was safe and would stay up here until morning or until he heard Roland or Isono drive up.

 

His eyes snapped open as a irate snarl was roared out, the silence once more shattered and was soon followed by a loud booming crack. Seto only had a second before he had to grip the tree limb for dear life, as the whole tree shook from some herculean force.

 

His cobalt gaze darted down and widened even further. Somehow the damned thing was still alive, back on two legs and was ramming it’s full bulk into the base of the tree as hard as it could.

 

A bolt of fear struck him as another loud crack of splintering wood echoed. The damned thing was going to fell the tree just to get at him.

 

 _‘Damn this thing is relentless.’_ Seto thought as yet another crack boomed. Azure eyes flew wide as the tree started to tilt. _‘Fuck!’_

 

The tree Seto was perched on started to descend. The brunette waited to jump from the felled tree once closer to the ground. He rolled to lessen the impact of the fall and landed in a crouch.

 

Only to be rammed and bowed over not a second later. Seto landed on his back, the breath knocked out of him. The fanged beast was atop him, it’s clawed limb pulled back to strike.

 

The razor sharp claws sliced across the left side of his face. The brunette hissed in pain even as he fired another two shots into the beast’s chest. The large fury mass above him froze for a split second.

 

Seto grit his teeth fighting the urge to scream at the agonizing pain he felt when fangs became buried in his right shoulder.

 

But that pain was nothing compared to what would soon follow.

 

With a deep, almost amused snarl the fury beast pulled back to loom above him. Seto nearly gagged; not at his blood that was dripping from it’s fangs, but at the foul stench upon its breath.

 

Azure eyes widened, tears buildlt at the corners as an orchestra of excruciating anguish radiated up from his abdomen.

 

Seto gave a scream of pain that ended in a wheezing cough. The coppery tang of blood blossomed and weighed heavy on his tongue. Was he going to die here?

 

Bleeding, in pain and half blind Seto fumbled blindly with his left hand for anything he could use to stun the furry beast trying to rip him to pieces.

 

_‘No! I’m not dying here! I am NOT leaving Mokuba all alone!’_

 

With a surge of adrenaline, the brunette’s hand grasped ahold of thick heavy rock. He struck and smashed the wolf-man as hard as he could across the temple.

 

The fury monster yelped in pain above him. Seto let his anger guide him as the beast turned with a snarl, it’s eerie golden eyes glaring balefully down at him, it’s jaw open in a gaping fanged snarl.

 

“Mutts like you need to be put down!” Seto snarled as he used the last of his strength to shove the revolver into the beast's gaping mouth and fired. The beast collapsed on top of him, all dead weight, but the brunette was far too weak to bother removing it off his person.

 

As darkness drifted over his consciousness, his body went limp. A bolt of pain raced up his hand and arm. He faintly took notice of a hissing sound close to him and the pain in his hand intensifying before everything went black.

 


	2. Stuck in Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto fades in and out consciousness. Is what he sees dreams or reality? Will he live to see Mokuba again?

 

Azure eyes of Seto Kaiba cracked open, vision blurry as loud muttering reached his ears and brought him back to consciousness. Looming above him was a group of blurry figures.

 

“Bloody fool should’ave heeded the warn’n. Damn city folk, think’n they know everythin’.” It sounded like the old man from the Inn. 

 

“What should we do? He slayed old Murdock, but he’s been bitten…” another man inquired worriedly.

 

“Kill him. He’s got ta curse now. Best ta just kill’m b’fore he changes ‘n kills someone else.” The old man responded. 

 

Suddenly there was a shout,  “Master Kaiba?!” 

 

“Ro...Roland?” Seto slurred tiredly at hearing the all to familiar voice of one of his most loyal bodyguards. 

 

His eyes drifted closed at the sound of a brief scuffle. There was muffled shouts that his foggy mind was unable to decipher, before he faded into unconsciousness once more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seto cracked open his eyes once again. He felt as if he was moving, a faint rumbling vibrated around him. He must have groaned, for whoever was nearby started talking.

 

“Kaiba...worry...quickly...hospital.” the words sounded muffled, only able to understand a few words before his world once again faded to black and he lost consciousness. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next time he beat and battered brunette came back into consciousness there were two blurry figures looming above him dressed in pale blue with white coats. He was moving, the ceiling and over head lights above flew by. 

 

Wherever he was it was loud he felt numb, lethargic, and heavy. One figure loomed closer to him, but whatever they were saying sounded muffled and distant. Like he was submerged in water. 

 

Soon he fell back into the blissful embrace of unconsciousness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With a groan seto awoke in a white hospital room. Azure eyes glanced around, the room was empty excluding him and as silent as a grave.

 

His gaze drifted and locked to the large window. The brunette did not know how long he was out for, but night had fallen. The moon hung pregnant and full in the night sky.

 

However instead of the usual blue sky and pale white of the moon. The moon was an eerie crimson and the sky was dyed deep red, like that of freshly spilt blood. 

 

Seto found it difficult to tear his gaze away from the window. The night called to him, and lured him from the warm embrace of the hospital bed.

 

Once at the window he placed his palms flat against the glass, his gaze locked on the eerie crimson illuminated moon. 

 

He felt caged, trapped and traded from the tempting freedom just on the other side of the glass. He wanted to run. He wanted to chase something and to feel the wind against his face. 

 

A soft click drew his attention. The brunette turned; the door that was once firmly shut was now cracked open. 

 

The temptation was overwhelming. Seto took a step closer to the door, then another.

 

He moved cautious and slow; too afraid any sudden movements would cause the door to slam shut and trap him within the room once again.

 

He wanted freedom, he was so close he could almost taste the crisp fresh air. His hand closed around the door handle and time seemed to slow, as he inched the door fully open.

 

A pitch black void lied beyond the door. Nothing could be seen nor distinguished from the think oppressive darkness. 

 

Seto froze. Why did he want out so badly? He had never been the outdoorsy type. Nature wasn’t something he usually liked. Technology was more his style. He found comfort in smooth cool metal and complicated binary code, not dirt and flora.

 

A deep feral reverberating growl shattered the silence and brought the brunette out of his conflicting thoughts. 

 

Startled by the sudden growl the brunette stepped back away from the now open door. 

 

Another growl sounded and was soon followed by the soft sound of clicking against the tile floor.

 

Eerie illuminative blue eyes appeared within the darkness. 

 

Seto took another step away from the door and deeper into the room, as a brown furry muzzle was exposed in the light of the room.

 

It was a wolf. A unusually large wolf, but a wolf all the same. The fur was full and several shades of deep brown. The overcoat was a dark golden brown while the underbelly was just a shade lighter. 

 

The wolf stopped in the door frame and gave a snarl. 

 

Seto’s eyes widened as he watched it’s mass pop and stretch. 

 

No longer was he looking a just a wolf. What not stood looming before him was a brown version of what had attacked him.

 

Everything had rushed back to him: the weird Inn, his car breaking down, and his fight for survival against some monstrous beast. And now here he was looking at yet another such monster. What kind of nightmare had he stepped into?

 

A long clawed hand gripped the doorframe, it’s grip easily crushing and splintering the wood beneath as easily as a child crumpling paper into a ball. 

 

It stood to its full height, revealing it was even taller than the beast that had attacked him. With fur bristled and eyes locked on him it gave a vicious snarl and launched itself at him. The last thing he saw was the razor sharp gleaming fangs of the wolf...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so next chapter will explain a bit more of this one. It's been a rough week I've been suck in bed sick with an upper respiratory infection. 
> 
> But Good news!
> 
> I have set up a twitter account! @Kaiba13D
> 
> I plan to post up dates and I might post future story ideas.


	3. Hospital Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is what Seto experienced a trick of his mind or did it really happen? Read and find out....

Seto jolted awake, his breath came in heaves. He was drenched in sweat, and his heart pounded away in his chest. His wide blue eyes frantically took in where he was.  

 

The walls and ceiling were white. Seto looked down, he was on a bed with pale blue sheets. His right arm was completely wrapped in gauze. The brunette felt his shoulder, stomach and left side of his face were also wrapped in gauze. 

 

There was a ID band around his wrist, an IV in his hand, and a monitor on his non-bandaged hand. He was in a hospital. 

 

Soon the fuzziness of whatever setitive the doctors had pumped him full of wore off and the brunette became aware of how noisy it was. 

 

His ears were ringing, he could hear what sounded like hundreds of people traversing outside his room door all of which were muttering or talking. Seto hissed, hospitals were supposed to be quiet. But for some reason this one was as active as a circus.

 

Apparently his heart monitor had gone off and alerted the nurses that he was distressed, as a nurse walked in not two minutes after Seto had awoken. The nurse was a woman in her late 40’s early 50’s, white scrubs and her salt & pepper hair pulled into a tight bun.

 

Seto almost gagged, the over pungent scent of disinfectant with an undertone of illness and death assaulted his nose as soon as the woman opened the door.

 

**“Mr.Kaiba you shouldn't be awake. Lay back down or you will aggravate your wounds.”** the nurse scolded.

 

**“I will do no such thing! Where am I?”** Seto growled out, his head pounding from both assaults to his nose and ears. 

 

**“You are at London Memorial Hospital. Now I really must insist you lay back down, Mr. Kaiba. You were in terrible condition when you arrived, we almost lost you a few times on the way here as it was.”** The woman replied. 

 

**“I’m fine. Now get me the paperwork so I can sign myself out so I can get home.”** Seto demanded. He had no trust in foreign doctors, let alone ones he didn’t personally know or hire. 

 

**“Absolutely not. You are in no condition to be signing yourself out. Your lucky to still have your insides Mr. Kaiba. Whatever attacked you came very close to ripping your guts out.”** exclaimed the nurse, appalled at the thought of allowing a seriously injured patient to check out.  

 

**“You are to be held for observation until you have been healed up enough to be moved.”** She attempted to sooth the now fuming brunette. Before he could snap at the elder woman the door opened and Isono entered. The nurse turned to the bodyguard her hands propped on her hips.

 

**“Maybe you can get Mr. Kaiba to relax and stay in bed.”**  The woman huffed.

 

**“I can try Ma’am, but he is my boss,”** Isono inclined his head before he asked the nurse politely,  **“May I have a moment to talk to him privately?”**

 

The nurse gave a scoft, but relented and left shortly after obtaining a promise from Isono that he try and keep her patient to stay in bed. Isono turned back to his young boss, whom was scowling fiercely after the nurse. 

 

“Kaiba-sama I hate to report this, but the local news stations have already gotten word of your hospitalization. Roland-san & I have done our best to keep them at bay, but we need to tell them something soon.” Isono informed Seto in their native tongue. 

 

“How long have I been here?” Seto scowled. 

 

“Just two days sir.” the bodyguard  responded curtly. 

 

Seto was shocked. He had assumed by how well he felt that he had been out for at least two weeks. 

 

“Sir? What shall we tell the reporters?  As it stands there have been many questions that we can’t explain.” Isono inquired. 

 

“What do you mean you can’t explain? My car broke down on some goddamned country road and I was attacked by some crazed animal!”  Seto snarled. 

 

“Sir.”  Isono cleared his throat, “That’s just it. All wounds and evidence suggest that it was an animal attack, but Roland-san found you unconscious beneath the naked corps of a man. The barrel of your revolvor shoved out of the base of his skull, and the butt of the gun as well as your hand were somehow locked in the man’s mouth. As it was Roland-san had to break the man’s jaw to get your hand free.” 

 

“What?” Seto whispered, unable to believe what he was hearing.  _ ‘A man? I was attacked by some monster wolf.’ _

 

“What do you mean a man?!” Seto exclaimed as he moved to get out of the bed in his rage. Isono rushed over in an attempt to keep his irate boss from injuring himself.

 

“Please sir calm down. Roland-san and I just want to know what happened to you that night. We only want to help.” Isono gently voiced as he placed his large hands on the thinner shoulders of his young boss. 

 

“Fine. Get Roland here, I’m only going to explain this once.” Seto barked out with an icy glare. 

 

“Right away sir.” Isono agreed with a curt nod. He pulled his hands way once he was sure the brunette wouldn’t try to remove himself from the bed again. 

 

Isono raised a hand to the comm in his ear and informed Roland that their boss was awake and wanted to talk to both of them. 

 

He looked back at his hospitalized boss once he was done. The bodyguard observed Seto  as they waited for Roland. 

 

Seto looked strangely well for someone who almost died half a dozen times two days ago. But something was off.  His boss’ uninjured eye was unusually bright and alert. The brunette would occasionally glance over towards the door as if he could hear someone walking by.  Suddenly Seto sat up straighter and angled his face to the door, nose flared. 

 

Before Isono could question him the door opened and Roland slipped in. 

 

“Master Kaiba, how are you?” Roland questioned once he had shut the door and strode up next to the bed. 

 

“I’d be better if I wasn’t here. After we talk I want one of you to get Dr.Yutama here so I can get out of this loud rank building.” Seto snarled.

 

Both bodyguards shared a look this was the quietest hospital they had been to as well as the cleanest. The only exception being the children’s hospital the Kaiba brothers had help fund back in Domino. 

 

“What?” Seto snapped having caught their look and leveled the two older men with a glare. 

 

“Sir with all due respect, it is near silent. The only exception is the children’s wing on the other side of the hospital.”  Roland voiced, concern lacing his voice.

 

“Perhaps we can figure out the cause of your apparently enhanced senses once we hear what happened.” Isono interjected before the CEO could bite Roland’s head off. Seto and Roland gave a short quick nod.

 

“Fine. But listen closely and don’t you dare interrupt.” Seto growled before launching into his nightmarish tale before either man could reply.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the end of this tale, both Roland and Isono were astonished. Seto took a deep breath to steady his frayed nerves and took a sip of his ice water that Roland had poured him earlier during his tale. He noticed both his bodyguards share a look.

 

“Don’t you dare call me crazy.  I’ve been forced to suffer through much crazier shit than a wolf-man.” Seto retorted his azure gaze narrowed in a glare. 

 

“We believe you sir.  We have both seen and experienced first hand the fantastically eccentric happenings over the years.” Isono accepted easily.

 

“Especially around Muto-san and his friends.” Roland added with a smirk.

 

“Isn’t that the damn truth.” Seto mumbled under his breath as he relaxed back against the propped up pillows. After a few silent moments he muttered a soft, “Thank you.”

 

“Of course sir.” Both replied honestly. The door creaked open and three sets of eyes turned towards it. 

 

The little venerable nurse that had entered not long after Seto had awoken had made her rounds and returned to check on him it seemed. 

 

“Alright, visiting hours are over I’m afraid. If you two gentlemen could please make your way out I would be grateful. It’s about time for this young man’s dinner to be brought up.” she insisted. 

 

“Yes ma’am.” The bodyguards answered in english both gave a short nod. Roland turned to the bed ridden CEO. 

 

“We will come back tomorrow Master Kaiba. Please rest and take it easy. We will do as much as we can about what we have discussed.” Roland affirmed. Both of his guards walked out after a giving another quick nod. The nurse turned to him with a smile.

 

“Alight Mr. Kaiba you have a few options for dinner. Not many mind you as your condition heavily restricts your diet.” The woman smiled kindly, giving an amused laugh when Seto’s stomach gave a loud growl. 

 

“Steak, medium rare? I’m really craving one right now.” Seto swallowed thickly. He could barely refrain drooling at the thought of a good hot & juicy steak. 

 

“Absolutely not. You have a perforated gut. You young man are on a strict liquid only diet.” The woman scolded, unaffected by the unamused glare her patient had aimed at her. 

 

“Don’t glare at me young man. You can get your steak once you’ve healed up and there is not risk for peritonitis.” she further scolded. “Now what would you like for bevvy with your broth? Your choices are water, clear fizzy drink, juice, plain tea or plain coffee.” 

 

“Coffee. The stronger the better” Seto huffed, annoyed at the restricted diet. The woman nodded and turned to head back to the door, but paused to look back at him.

 

“You’ll be getting an ice lolly for afters. Any preference for flavor dear?” 

 

“Anything but orange or cherry.” Seto grumbled. The nurse gave a short nod and once again left the room, leaving him alone in the room once again.

 

Seto with a huff reached over to the bedside table and snagged the remote. With a click the telly came to life. A scowl formed as his senses were assaulted with the defining cheery blubbering of an overly colorful children’s show. 

 

After adjusting the volume down to an acceptable level, he turned it to the news, he was in for a long night…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up; this one is short so apologies on that. Just a heads up I now have a twitter (@Kaiba13D) Come check it out for updates and future story ideas!


	4. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of Seto's doctor and Seto gets to leave the hospital.

As dawn broke over the London Memorial Hospital our injured and irritated yet lovable CEO could be found sitting in a chair next to the window. 

 

At exactly 2:11 am Seto had given up on obtaining any sleep, feeling far too energized and restless. He had not sleep, feeling far too discontented and uneasy. He felt, as odd as it sounds, as if his skin was the wrong size, like he had put on an untailored Stuart Hughes Diamond suit or some kind of cheap knockoff. 

 

Annoyed and twitchy he sat up with caution. When there was no hint of pain in his tattered body he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. 

 

Seto gave an exasperated huff. He felt absolutely fine. With great care he removed the IV from his arm, leaving all the annoying monitors on his person. He had no wish for a horde of irate nurses or doctors to come storming into his room and give him a scolding. 

 

He guided all of the cumbersome equipment towards the window. The brunette settled himself down into the chair, his azure eyes just observed the outside world as it shifted with the fading of night into dawn.

 

Seto had sat watching the sky wane from night to dawn and listening to the happenings going on around him. He found he could hear faint rustling from several small critters brave enough to scurry about in the darkness, the faint hoot of an owl off in the distance if he focused. The sounds, were almost soothing, but then Seto would find his focus disrupted by someone moving about the hospital.  

 

Being cooped up in the hospital was not doing his usually short temper any favors. He wanted peace and quiet, and with his apparently new enhanced senses a public hospital would not provide that.

 

So instead of sleep, he sat there in the chair next to the window and waited for either Roland or Isono to come with his personal doctor and get him out. As the night fully waned and the sun rose high in the sky, Seto felt his wounds start to itch. 

 

His skin felt almost as if it was burning. An uncontrollable urge to rip the bandages and cast off his person to scratch the wounds beneath, but he grit his teeth and fought the urge with all his might. The wound that burned the most was his injured hand, it felt like it was on fire.

 

Just as his uninjured hand had taken hold of the cast, he heard someone approaching. He froze, and turned to look at the door just in time to see a woman in her early forties reddish blond hair and blue eyes enter, behind her was Roland and his personal doctor, Yutama.

 

He could smell the faint scent of Isono linger at the door. The nurse gasped when she didn’t see him in his bed, apparently thinking he had taken off.  Seto gave a snort, which startled the woman and her gaze turned to him.  

 

“Mr.Kaiba! What are you doing out of bed!?” the nursed shrieked, her face paling and looked close to fainting. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Seto replied shortly, and refrained from rolling his good eye. 

 

“Are you trying to kill yourself?! Your wounds are too extensive!” The nurse started to rant her voice thick with an irish brogue, but was soon stopped by a gentle hand placed on her shoulder. 

 

“You’ll have to forgive Mr. Kaiba. His pain tolerance is higher than most. Honestly the young man’s been shot and stabbed more times in his young life so far than most police have their entire careers.”  Dr. Yutama informed the nurse calmly with a smile. 

 

Now Doctor Yutama had dealt with many strange things while under the employ of the two Kaiba’s. So once Roland and Isono had given her Mr.Kaiba’s full story she had taken the first flight to London she could get. 

 

Dr. Yutama was a woman in her mid forties, and had worked for the Kaiba’s sense Seto was a teen. Now she looked younger than what many would assume. She looked in her mid twenties, still had long silky straight black hair that was always kept up in a tight bun, and dark eyes behind slim sleek silver framed glasses.

 

“Can you please bring me his files so I can see how extensive his injuries truly are? I can handle his temperament, he has been my patient for ten years.” Yutama smiled sweetly and shooed the nurse out with ease.

 

Once the door had shut and the japanese natives  were alone, Dr. Yutama turned to Seto with a look of disapproval. Seto gave a mental groan, and went limp in his chair knowing the good doctor was about to start in on him. 

 

“Really you’re in the UK for less than a week and you’re neck deep in trouble. If I didn’t know you as well as I do I would think you sought out trouble young man.” the woman scolded, her hands moving to frame her hips as she stalked toward him. 

 

“Don’t blame me, my damn car broke down after I lost GPS signal.” Seto huffed back, never breaking eye contact. He caught a flash of worry in her eyes.

 

“I know, but ever since you started hanging around that Moto kid you and Mokuba have both been dragged through some seriously messed up shit. Honestly to two are walking trouble magnets now. I see you like pseudo children, at least try to stay out of danger.” Yutama snarked with a scowl as she leaned over him till she was looming mere inches from his face. 

 

Seto felt his body tense, suddenly having the urge to stand up straight and knock Yutama to the floor. Something in his eyes must have clued her in as not even a second later Yutama took a step back.

 

“Hum we’re going to have to run some tests once we get you to a safer location. If I’m right about my theory then you’re going to have a lot of complications that you need to be aware of and learn how to adjust to them.” She hummed and crossed her arms, one hand pressed against her jaw as she spoke her thoughts aloud. 

 

“Oh joy.” Seto snarked blandly, having relaxed now that the pushy woman wasn’t looming over him anymore. “Wait a damn minute you said safer location not home. Why the fuck are we not heading back to the manor?!” 

 

“I told you I need to run a few tests and you need to get things over there prepared in case my theory is correct.”  She responded, but continued when Seto gave a frustrated growl. “Otherwise people could get hurt, Mokuba could get hurt.” 

 

She hated using Mokuba against him, but it was the only way for her to make him see reason. And if she was right, the overpopulated and crowded Japan would not be safe from the brunette. Dr. Yutama watched as Seto’s uninjured eye widened before he went fully lax. 

 

“Fine.”  He grumbled, not at all happy about this turn of events. 

 

“Good, I only need a month. You just sit and relax here and let me deal with the hospital staff.” She turned to look at his bodyguard. “Roland, how’s that safe house coming along?” 

 

“It has taken a bit longer to find a place fitting your specifications, however Isono has informed me that we now have the safe house. Master Kaiba is now the proud owner of a large plot of land and an isolated cabin.” Roland informed, the corner of his mouth twitched as he attempted to hide an amused grin.

 

 _‘It’s going to be a long month…’_ Seto thought with a mental sigh.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Once Dr.Yutama had persuaded the hospital staff that she was fully capable of taking care of the injured CEO he was allowed to be checked out. However, much to his ire he was not allowed to just simply walk out.

 

Oh no, he had to be wheeled out in a damn wheelchair like an invalid. Any time he went to argue Dr. Yutama would just smile sweetly and threaten to leave him there for another week. 

 

So here he was sitting in the damnable wheelchair, Roland guiding it along as Dr.Yutama walked ahead of them. She was talking to the staff that had taken care of him and assuring them that she could and would see to it that he as her patient got everything he needed in order to make a full recovery.

 

He withheld a snarl as he shifted in the chair, his legs twitched with the urge to walk past the bunch. They were taking too long. He wanted out, now. He froze in the chair, and sat up straighter. 

 

“Roland.” Seto muttered softly.

 

“Sir?” Roland inquired as just as softly as he leaned down to so as to hear his boss.

 

“There’s paparazzi waiting outside with cameras.” he informed his bodyguard. Before Roland could respond Isono chimed in from the security earpiece, informing him that several news crews and several members of the paparazzi were waiting outside. 

 

Roland was silent for a moment, as he continued to guide the wheelchair along after Yutama.

 

Almost near the exit doors, Dr. yutama and the medical  staff paused. Yutama, having finally convinced the staff of her qualifications, was able to hand over their patient into her capable hands. 

 

Once the staff had left them alone Yutama breathed a sigh of relief. She turned and before Seto could give a command, the woman gave a sharp nod to Roland; his vision suddenly went dark.

 

His senses were encompassed by Roland’s familiar comforting scent. The darkness lessened and Seto felt a fresh breeze lightly caress him as Yutama opened the doors, leading them outside.

 

All was silent, before chaos descended and his sensitive ears were assaulted by multiple shouted inquiries.

 

“Quiet please.” Dr.Yutama calmly spoke, the crowd instantly quieting at her authoritative tone.

 

“Thank you. Mr.Kaiba  is still recovering. We are asking for peace and quiet as he fully recovers. Please be respectful of his privacy and his health during this time. Any further questions on his condition and the cause of his injuries  must wait until he has fully recovered. Thank you.” She spoke sweetly, and they were soon moving once again. 

 

Seto blinked from under Roland’s jacket. The crowd was muttering, but was for once being respectful. Perhaps he should hire her to be his spokeswoman for any future Kaiba corp press conference. 

 

He was startled out of his musings when the wheelchair stopped and he heard a car door open before him. Seto tensed as he was picked up bridal style and placed into the back seat of the car all the while he clenched his teeth, forcing back the growl that threatened to escape. 

 

He was placed onto the seat, and the door was shut soon after. The car started up and Roland’s jacket was pulled off once the car was in motion. An azure eye quickly adjusted to discover he was face to face with a smiling Dr.Yutama, and Isono seated to his right. 

 

“I do apologize, but I waned no questions if my theory proves correct.” She smiled softly.

 

“And what theory is that? You never clarified.” Seto huffed. 

 

“That should be obvious Kaiba-sama. You were attacked, bitten and survived a werewolf.” She replied sweetly. 

 

An uninjured azure eye blinked, the word werewolf echoing across his consciousness and triggered the memory of the old man from the Devil’s Hound Inn spouting a warning about a wolf-man. 

 

Seto groaned, his head falling back against the headrest. 

 

“Great. I’ve contracted a supper form of rabies from a monster mutt.” Seto snarled. 

 

“Essensily, yes.” Yutama laughed softly. “However knowing you like I do you will find away to overcome this.” 

 

Seto huffed, “You have far too much faith in me.”

 

“No we just know you sir.”  Roland spoke up from where he sat in the driver’s seat. “Once you want something, you pursue it ruthlessly.” 

 

“He’s got a point.”  Yutama smirked highly amused. “You do tend to obsess and hyperfocus, overcoming the smallest of odds in order to become the best.”  

Seto sighed; he supposed they did have a point, but how does one conquer some mad dog disease? He had a feeling that there would be a lot of medical testing and research this month.

 

The rest of the ride to his new secluded cabin property was silent. All of their thoughts were on the probability of Seto’s new condition. 

 


End file.
